Lo Peor De Mi
by EvilGween
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en las imágenes nuevas de la Reina malvada. La historia es SwanQueen y esta ambientada en el próximo capitulo 4x10. ¡Espero les guste!


**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

La maldición de la Reina de las nieves había invadido ya todo el pueblo de Storybrook, poco a poco cada habitante empezaba a sacar el peor lado de su personalidad incluidos los encantadores Snow y David.

-Justo donde deberías estar ¡maldita delincuente!- Gruño David pegado a los barrotes de su celda.

-Parece que estoy en el mismo lugar que tu idiota- Contestó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa burlona.

Emma miraba con miedo la discusión de sus padres, nunca había presenciado una escena tan fría entre ellos dos, el odio que sus miradas emanaban penetraba en cada poro de la rubia causándole escalofríos.

-Vamos chicos, no pueden hablarse así- Decía Emma quien tenía al pequeño Neal en brazos- Ustedes se aman- Agrego con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La salvadora ha hablado- Escupió David con desprecio mientras golpeaba el metal de su celda.

-Vamos Emma pongamos al pequeño príncipe a salvo- Le susurraba Elsa a su amiga mientras la tomaba del hombro y la guiaba a la salida de la comisaría.

La sheriff se subió a su escarabajo amarillo seguida por Anna y Elsa, esta última iba en la parte de atrás cargando al bebe Charming.

Arrancaron con dirección al departamento de los encantadores, y a pesar del caos que había en la ciudad el viaje lo hicieron en apenas unos minutos.

-Por favor quédense aquí, pondré un hechizo en la entrada así nadie podrá atacarlas- Decía Emma no muy segura de sus palabras- Yo iré a buscar a Regina para que me ayude a solucionar esto.

-A estas alturas ya no debe haber "Regina"- Decía Elsa colocando al pequeño en su cuna- Seguro la Reina Malvada ha vuelto.

La rubia se secó las últimas lágrimas que seguían escapándose de sus verdes ojos y después de soltar un sonoro suspiro se acomodó la chaqueta de piel y salió del departamento no sin antes agradecer a las hermanas de Arendelle por cuidar del bebe Neal.

Nuevamente manejo su auto amarillo pero ahora con dirección al cementerio donde seguramente estaría la ex alcaldesa en su mausoleo.

-¡Regina!- Grito Emma cuando llego a la entrada de aquel imponente lugar- ¡Regina! ¿Dónde estás?

-Su Majestad para usted… señorita Swan- Dijo la Reina Malvada saliendo de la puerta de madera tallada- ¿a qué debo su visita?

Emma se quedó callada y sin aliento al ver a Regina metida en ese entallado traje que la hacía lucir como una verdadera diosa malvada, su rostro tenía un sombrío maquillaje que resaltaba la belleza de aquella mujer y sus pechos… sus pechos atrapaban toda la atención de la sheriff.

-¿Ve algo que le gusté?- Dijo la morena mirándola con superioridad.

-Yo…yo…solo… venía para… yo quería ayuda- Contestó Emma tragando con dificultad.

A la Reina Malvada se le ocurrió en ese momento una fabulosa idea para poder destruir a tres pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Tal vez en mi cripta encontremos algo Swan- Gruño cambiando su tono a uno más seductor.

Emma la siguió embobada por aquella maravillosa vista que el traje le regalaba, en esos minutos la pelea de sus padres, el paradero de su hijo y la seguridad de su pequeño hermano no le importaban, es más ni se acordaba de que una maldición cobijaba su pueblo.

-Regina debemos hacer algo- Susurro la rubia una vez dentro de aquel lugar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo querida- Contestó acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de una confundida Emma- Debemos hacer algo… con tu entrepierna.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara Emma se pegó al cuerpo de la Reina cortando la poca distancia que las separaba y beso intensamente a la morena quien tomó el control rápidamente.

-Soy tu Reina y las ordenes aquí las doy yo- Dijo Regina en el oído de la salvadora provocándole una oleada de excitación que terminó directamente en su centro.

La morena sujeto fuertemente las manos de Emma y la sentó en un pequeño y cómodo sillón que tenía dentro de su lugar secreto, en seguida la Reina se colocó a horcajadas sobre la sheriff y comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta sus firmes pechos acompañando sus besos de un sensual movimiento de pelvis.

-Regina… Pero la maldición- Decía Emma entre jadeos- Debemos liberar…

-La única liberación aquí va a ser la nuestra querida- Contesto manteniendo el agarre de su "prisionera" evitando que esta la tocara.

Emma dejo de luchar contra su conciencia y se dejó llevar por todo el deseo y erotismo del momento, con gran esfuerzo logro librar sus manos tomando a la morena de las nalgas y besándola como si no tuvieran un mañana.

-Creí que la Reina tenía el control- Gruño la rubia colocando a Regina bajo de ella.

-Y hasta el momento así es- Dijo la ex alcaldesa sonriendo con maldad y metiendo su fría mano dentro de las bragas de Emma.

Sin poder evitarlo Emma soltó un delicioso y ronco jadeo haciendo que la sonrisa de su amante se ensanchara aún más.

Regina con notable experiencia empezó a masajear aquel punto sensible de la rubia por supuesto sin dejar de atender sus carnosos labios, Emma en esos instantes era puras sensaciones, su mente estaba en otro planeta junto con su capacidad de hablar.

-¿Por qué tan callada sheriff?- Pregunto Regina mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones- ¿Crees que a papi encantador y a mami Snow les va a gustar saber esto?

Emma ignoro por completo las provocaciones de la Reina Malvada y se dejó llevar por un intenso orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de Regina.

Regina se levantó del sofá en el momento en el que la rubia se desplomo cansada por aquel esfuerzo, acomodó su peinado, sus ropas que con dificultad Emma había logrado remover y salió directo a la comisaría con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando llego desenfundó la espada que cargaba con ella, con su mirada llena de odio apunto a Snow y con ayuda de su magia abrió la celda de su ex enemiga; Blancanieves notó en ese instante que estaba en desventaja pues no tenía su arco a la mano.

-¿Sabes lo deliciosa que es tu hija Snow?- Comentó Regina chupando los dedos que hace algunos minutos habían estado dentro de la sheriff- Hoy la hice mía- Agrego riendo con maldad.

Ignorando la obvia desventaja que tenía, la pequeña morena se aventó en contra de Regina dándole un par de puñetazos antes de que esta la aventara con brusquedad.

-Que ahora peses más de cien kilos no te da alguna ventaja querida- Dijo Regina levantándose y mirando hacia donde había quedado su espada.

David noto aquel movimiento y aprovecho para estirarse y tomar aquella arma que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su celda.

Snow volvió a pararse ahora con más ira cargada en sus ojos, algunas líneas de sangre se pintaban en sus labios pero con un simple dedo las limpió.

-¿RegordetaNieves quiere seguir peleando?- Dijo Regina esquivando un golpe- Vamos querida ¿quieres vengar la inocencia de tu hija?

Las palabras de la Reina taladraban los oídos de Snow haciendo que esta golpeara cada vez con más fuerza.

-Es mi hija…La madre de tu hijo… Regina es prácticamente tu nieta- Gritaba la mujer de cabello corto.

Esa última frase le cayó como balde de agua helada a la Reina y como si de energía se tratase recobro la ventaja en la pelea, sin dificultad alguna lanzo una oleada de magia en contra de Snow haciendo que esta se estampara en el escritorio donde un ignorado Kristoff estaba.

-¡Ella no es mi nieta!- Gruño con coraje lanzando una bola de fuego que fue desviada por Snow- Y si te complace saber ahora ella es mi amante- Agrego con una mirada de suficiencia.

Blancanieves se levantó rápidamente y tras correr un poco corto la distancia entre ellas y estampo a Regina contra la celda de su marido, este aprovecho y sujeto a Regina del cuello con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre la amenazaba con el filo de la espada.

-¡Qué mierda pasa aqui!- Grito Emma al ver la escalofriante escena- ¡David suelta a Regina!

El rubio no obedeció y al contrario presiono más su brazo haciendo que le costará trabajo respirar a Regina.

-Mamá ¿pero qué te ocurre? Esta no eres tu- Volvió a decir la sheriff mirando a una Snow con sangre en la boca- Somos los buenos ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo dice quien acaba de acostarse con la mismísima Reina Malvada- Contesto Mary Margaret ignorando lo hiriente que era su comentario.

-Tal vez le conté a tus papis lo que te hice en mi cripta- Dijo Regina riendo con dificultad.

Emma se puso roja de pena y miro a Regina como si en ese momento entendiera que todo se trataba de una mala jugada causada por la maldición. Sin poder evitarlo dejo que varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y entre pequeños sollozos se acercó a su madre y la abrazo intentando encontrar algo de apoyo, Mary Margaret la miro confundida pero al notar la intensidad del llanto de su primogénita cambio toda su actitud y la rodeo con los brazos como si quisiera protegerla.

-¿Emma?- Dijo la pequeña morena tomando el rostro de su hija con ambas manos- ¿Es verdad lo que Regina dijo?

-Yo olvidé el efecto de la maldición y pensé que en serio estaba pasando- Susurro Emma desde el hombro de su joven madre- Ella me utilizo Ma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mary Margaret nuevamente se lanzó contra la Reina malvada soltándole un par de puñetazos haciendo que la morena callera al suelo liberándose del agarre de David quien aparentemente empezaba a reaccionar.

-Yo sé que esta no eres tu Regina- Gruñía una furiosa Snow- Pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

La reina soltó una cruel carcajada y se levantó con una bola de fuego en cada mano.

-Miren a mami pavanieves sufriendo por su querida salvadora, pero tranquila querida yo me encargo de que no sufras más- Dijo lanzando su poderosa magia en contra de su vieja enemiga.

Las bolas de fuego impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Emma quien al ver que su madre estaba en peligro reacciono lanzándose para protegerla, en ese instante una oleada de luz atravesó la comisaría devolviéndole la cordura a quienes estaban en ese lugar.

-¡Emma!- Grito David que aún se encontraba detrás de las rejas- ¡¿Qué le has hecho Regina?!

La ex alcaldesa ignoro a los Charming y a un asustado Kristoff y se arrodillo ante el casi inconsciente cuerpo de la Sheriff.

-No se le ocurra morirse señorita Swan- Decía al borde del llanto- Yo lamento herirte.

-No lo lamentes- Contestó Emma con notable dificultad- Esa no eras tu Regina.

-Si era yo… siempre he sido la Reina Malvada- Dijo Regina permitiéndose llorar- Es solo que tu no te querías dar cuenta.

-Es una pena… porque… con esos… trajes… me hubiera encantado… darme cuenta antes- Agrego la rubia con una mueca.

-Vamos Emma no me dejes- Susurro la Reina

Poco a poco la respiración de Emma se hacía más lenta, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar y el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a disminuir.

-Solo dime algo Regina- Dijo suavemente la rubia- ¿Sentiste algo en la cripta?

-Si Emma

Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en el frio rostro de la sheriff al mismo tiempo que su corazón se paraba, Snow rompió en llanto al ver a su hija muerta en brazos de Regina mientras la Reina se limitaba a derramar silenciosamente lágrimas encima de la rubia.

-Yo me arrepiento tanto Emma- Decía aun con el cuerpo en sus brazos- Lamento ser oscura y tener este lado malvado que nadie más debería conocer, pero así soy yo y esto es lo peor de mí- Soltó un gran suspiro y después de limpiar sus lágrimas continuo- Me hubiera gustado que supieras que solo contigo me sentía bien… me sentía en el bando correcto, pero se supone que los buenos no herimos a las personas que amamos… ahora lo se.

Pasaron varios segundos para que Emma reaccionara después de que la confesión de la morena terminara, con una gran bocanada de aire la rubia regreso al mundo haciendo que las lagrimas de tristeza y dolor se convirtieran en lágrimas de emoción.

-Un acto de arrepentimiento- Susurro David- Regina aceptó su lado malvado y se arrepintió por lo que sus actos habían ocasionado.

-Yo lo único que podría lamentar es no volverte a ver con uno de esos vestidos- Dijo Emma débilmente.

-Salvemos a Storybrook y quizás le modele algunos señorita Swan- Contesto Regina plantando un simple beso en los labios de la sheriff

No si yo puedo evitarlo-dijo Snow arrebatando a su hija de los brazos de aquella sensual morena logrando que esta soltara una carcajada digna de la Reina Malvada.

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que fue inspirada en algunas de las imágenes que han salido de nuestra reina malvada. **

**Sin más por el momento las invito a leer mis otras historias: Seducida, Seduciendote, Un Frío y nuevo amor y Morena mía.**

**No olviden los reviews, siempre es un placer leerlas. **


End file.
